1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a male urethral closure pad, and more particularly to a closure pad that will stop or minimize the involuntary loss of urine in men by placing pressure on the penile urethra canal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Incontinence occurs in men under various circumstances such as, but not limited to, the process of aging or prostrate surgery. Whatever the cause, it is a source of embarrassment and discomfort. Attempts have been made to provide relief from the condition in the form of clamping devices. These clamping devices are designed to provide pressure on the penile urethra canal and have been successful in preventing the flow of urine. However, these devices are bulky, uncomfortable, difficult to use, hard to clean and visually obvious when worn. Accordingly, efforts have been made to improve the traditional clamps in order to make the clamps easier to use and more comfortable to wear.
Such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,756,753 issue to Means. Means discloses a device that is adapted to be secured around the penis to provide for a pad to apply pressure on the urethra canal. The device consists of an elastic strap having a first end and a second end. The pad is located on this elastic strap. Located at the second end is a clamping mechanism that is adapted to receive the first end. This device, though somewhat efficient, does suffer some drawbacks. The clamping mechanism used by Means is bulky, and as such provides for a device that is uncomfortable to wear. Further, the combination of the clamping mechanism and the use of a single strap provides for a device that is difficult to maneuver and secure onto the penis. Additionally, the use of the clamping mechanism provides for a device that is virtually impossible to be washed, hence rendering a device that is potentially non hygienic.
A second device is disclosed in German Patent DT 2717-924 issue to Sachse. Sachse discloses a strap that includes a pad located on a top surface of the strap. The strap further includes a first end, a second end, and a slit which located in the proximity of the pad. This slit is adapted to receive either the first end or second end of the strap for enabling the strap to be secured around the penis, thereby rendering for the pad to be located under the urethra canal. The use of the slit provides for a device that is difficult and tedious to use, especially for the elderly, men with poor eye sight, and for individuals who are arthritic. The attempt to insert an end of the strap into the slit provides for a device that is laborious to manipulate and extremely time consuming to secure to the penis. Additionally, with time it appears that this slit would easily tear, thereby rendering a device that is useless. Still further, a first engaging material is located in the proximity of the slit. An end of the strap is received in the slit, while the opposite end is provided with a second engaging material that is adapted to engage and contact the first engaging material. This particular design and configuration will add only to the awkwardness of the device rather than to the simplicity; due to the user having to maneuver the end which is received in the slit in order to permit for the opposite end to engage the engaging material. Accordingly, the design of this strap provides for an end to inherently block the engaging material, thereby adding to the difficulty of the utility of the device.
None of these previous efforts, however, provide the benefits intended with the present invention, such as providing a closure pad device that is effective, comfortable, easy to use, and is hygienically washable. Additionally, prior techniques do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements as disclosed and claimed herein. The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objectives and advantages over the prior art by providing a device that will minimize or eliminate the flow of urine by placing pressure on the penile urethra canal through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements. The device of the present invention is simple to use and is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble. Additionally, the present invention employs only readily available material.